Operation: LOVE
by Jace-n-Claryfan100
Summary: A new girl tries to overcome a relationship with Wally. Kuki and Chad are together for a while but then the twist begins. KukiXWally, ChadXKuki, WallyX? Will things ever go right for Kuki and Wally again?
1. Chpt 1: Stupid Cruddy, Lovey Dovey Ride!

Wally was in his room when six year old Joey came in. "Wally, mommy says that you need to come downstairs, because supper is done." He said as he pulled his hand. Wally got up slowly as Joey pulled him out of the room and down stairs. He sat next to him and ate slowly thinking about a certain Japanese girl.

(POV TIME)

I already have a girlfriend but I love Kuki. I had to go out with someone, why you ask? I needed someone to hug, to kiss, and to keep my mind off of Kuki. At this time Kuki is going out with Chad, we all knew, you know the Kids Next Door, knew that she and him would get together as they grew up. We had started a new organization called: Teens Next Door, for 13-19 year olds. The person who started it was Kuki herself. She was upset about numbuh one leaving so after that she took it up to the other KND and every kid who was apart of it voted yes to start Teens Next Door.

I can tell you everything that happened when Kuki started the organization. Chad, ugh! I hate that guy, he ruined my life and my chances of getting with her. Of course when she started the whole thing Chad had sided with her because he knew that I had a crush on her, no, not a crush, I was in love with her. I wanted those words to come out and tell her. But every time I saw her happy with Chad I couldn't get the words out. Chad, was just using her, to get on my nerves, I knew he liked Cree, oh wait I mean Loves Cree, but he was such a player and cheater that he never knew how to treat women. It aggravated me to death.

Who is my girlfriend you are probably wondering, well she was a new girl that moved here from Japan, she used to be in KND too, she also helped create TND, but anyway, her name is Hotaru Dayaaka, she has the same personality as me, her twin sister is Kimiko Dayaaka, Kimiko was the sweet/bad-ass girl. Hotaru just came to school that day, I saw her and just went out with her. But lets get back to the rest of my life now.

I was walking in the park, the warm sun beat on my long hair and pale skin. My mom had told me to take Joey to the park also for me to tan up a little. She thinks I'm turning to frail and fragile at my age. I'm only 16, I will be fine. I had told her earlier but she didn't care because Joey just had to go! But I couldn't help it he used the sweet, innocent smile on me to get his way. He tried to get me to swing with him but I refused and pushed him. "Higher! Higher!" He giggled as I pushed him back and forth. I soon walked away and sat on the edge of the slide thinking of her again. Suddenly I heard Joey yell "Wally! Hotaru and Kimiko are here!" He liked Kimiko, but he didn't know about her bad-ass side, he loved Kuki better but she rarely ever came over now. Hotaru walked over to me, moved my long bangs away from my forehead, and kissed it. "Hotaru, what are you doing here?" I asked. "Well, Wally, Kimiko called your house and your mom had told her where you were so I came along to see you." I reached in my pocket and grabbed my cigarette. I took my lighter out, stuck the cigarette in my mouth, and lit it. Hotaru almost snapped at me but I took it out and blew the smoke out of my mouth.

Kimiko walked over to us with Joey holding her hand. I quickly hid my cigarette behind my back and asked "Joey, what are you and Kimiko doing?" "She's going to slide with me, so you better move or we're going to tackle you!" He laughed as I saw him and Kimi run up the stairs of the slide. I got up put the cigarette back in my mouth and wrapped my arm around Hotaru's shoulders. We started to walk slowly on the track around the park. "Wally, why did you start smoking again?" She asked me. "Well, Hotaru, I needed too, besides, you said you liked bad-ass guys. I am one and so I started to smoke and drink again." I told her. She snorted and wrapped her arm around my waist. I blew the smoke out of my mouth again then kissed her cheek.

I looked at her, her shoulder length black hair swayed as the warm summer breeze carried her strawberry scented hair away from her neck, she looked back at me with her tender green eyes. I smiled back. I took a last smoke of the cigarette then threw it on the ground while smashing it with my shoe. Hotaru suddenly pinned me against the library by the park and pressed her lips against mine. Her lips tasted of watermelon lip-gloss. I kissed back but then I broke away and pushed her away. I saw Kuki and Chad across the street at the carnival, they were riding the newest ride called the Lovey Dovey ride. I looked around for Joey and Kimiko.

I pulled Hotaru with me. I saw Joey with Kimiko in the sand pit. I picked him up and asked calmly "Joey, wanna go to the carnival I have some money." "Yeah!" He shouted with joy as he fell out of my hands. He grabbed Kimiko's hand and they ran across the street as Hotaru and I walked at a steady pace holding each others hand. As we walked I reached in my pocket again for another cigarette but Hotaru slapped my hand and yelled "Wally, you can only smoke one time a day!" I rolled my eyes and we were now getting a ton of tickets for Joey. I think I got him around 200 tickets. So he could ride as many rides as he wanted.

Hotaru bought 10 tickets. She dragged me in line for 'Lovey Dovey'. I told her I didn't want to ride but now we were sitting in a wooden seat with a comfy place mat, blocking for people to see that were behind us was a huge wooden heart. It was painted cheaply pink. She laid her head against my shoulder and grabbed my arm. I suddenly heard Kuki giggling. I knew she was either behind us or in front. Hotaru pressed her lips against mine and wrapped her arms around my neck. I kissed back and wrapped my arms around her waist. She started to giggle through out the kisses I gave her.

I was now encased with the bright sun-light. Hotaru was sitting on my lap giggling. We got off, she sat me down on a park bench and told me to wait. I saw her run in line to the concessions. I sighed and saw Joey on the Log Flume. Kimi walked over to me and sat by me. She looked at me with her bright blue eyes, her long black hair swayed by me. She leaned on me and asked "Wally, how are you and Hotaru doing?" "I guess its alright, but if I knew before hand that you were her sister, I would have asked you out, she doesn't do anything that I do. I mean I know you smoke like 3 a day. But she is so demanding." I admitted. "You still like her though, right?" She asked concerned. "Yes." I answered. She kissed my cheek tenderly and said "Well, don't break up with her to get with me." I nodded but I knew I couldn't keep my promise.

Hotaru ran over to me, sat beside me with a big thing of cotton candy on the paper stick. She put it between us and said "Lets eat it together." I nodded and ate the light, fluffy pink cotton. Suddenly she pulled it away, took a piece off and tried to feed it to me. I rolled my eyes, took the pink fluff out of her hand and shoved it in her mouth. She giggled. I laughed as Kuki and Chad walked by us. I snorted as Kuki sat down across from me. Then I smirked and kissed Hotaru. I watched Kuki's happy expression turn into a frown.


	2. Chpt 2: Your pre etty!

I looked over at my clock, it was 3:07 A.M. I couldn't go to sleep. I needed to talk to someone. I hobbled out of bed, slipped my torn jeans on, and slipped my blue converse on. I reached down and found my orange hoody, slipped it on and climbed out my window.

The streets were empty besides the cats and dogs were out. I got my cigarette out, lit it, and thought about Kuki again. 'Damn you Kuki! Especially, stupid Chad!' I thought angrily. I found myself at the Tree House. I went in my old room, found my mini fridge, and grabbed a soda. I put my cigarette in an old can.

I woke up hearing the T.V. blasting downstairs. I looked at my phone it said: 11:30 A.M. I yawned as I stood up. I walked to the kitchen to find Hoagie make five big sandwiches, I grabbed one and started to eat it as he protested "Walls!…When did you get here?" He asked me. "Um. Around 4:00 A.M. and I slept in my old room." I answered through chews and gulps of the sandwich.

Suddenly, Mushi, Kuki's 13 year old sister came in greeting me with a hug. I didn't hug back. I then put the half eaten sandwich down and walked into the living room to find Nigel and Abby sitting on the couch watching TND News.

I was now at home, laying down in my yard as the warm, cool summer breeze whipped through. I closed my eyes and thought repeatedly about the past 2 days. I suddenly felt a pair of warm lips against mine. I opened my eyes and saw Hotaru, I pulled away and asked "Hotaru where did you come from?" "Wally, I had to see you, listen, do you want to go to Cinema 8 tomorrow and watch a movie at 9:00 P.M. tomorrow?" She asked me. I nodded.

I was now in my room looking at the ceiling. Hotaru had called me three hours ago and talked to me about what she did at the mall the other day. She told me she went to the movie theatre and went with her friends. I held two bracelets in my hand. One was for Kuki and the other for him. One had pictures of me, but the other had nothing, I had no pictures of Kuki. Well I did but they were when we were little.

I got up and put down the bracelets. My door opened to reveal Kuki. "Uh, Kuki, why are you here?" I asked. She walked over to me as I hid the bracelets in my dresser drawer. She sat on my chair and said "Well, Wally I had to talk to you. I noticed that a couple days ago you were trying to get me jealous." "No, I wasn't. Why would I want to make you jealous?" I asked her, lying. "Wally don't lie." She said." I got up and walked in a small circle slowly thinking if I should tell her. "Ok, Kuki, I do have a confession to make." I said as I walked over to her. "What is it Wally?" She asked me. I looked her in the eyes and said "My secret I haven't told you. I-I lo-" Joey came in with Hotaru. I stood up and walked over to her. "Wally, just tell me later." She said not looking at Hotaru or me. "But-" I tried as the feeling overwhelmed me. "It's fine. Besides I have to go on a date with Chad." She said as she squeezed inbetween me and Hotaru. As she left she told Joey bye.

Hotaru was now on my bed laying next to me. "Hotaru, I think you need to go." I said as I was about to cry and turned away from her. "But, give me a kiss before I leave please." She begged. I quickly gave her a kiss and watched her leave my room, closing the door behind her. I flopped on my bed and the tears were close to flowing but I thought of other things, well tried to. Then I came up with a good idea. I would pretend to be drunk, and tell her I loved her and then tell her nice comments. Pretend to not be drunk after waking up and tell her why I got drunk, because my parents were 'fighting'. Yeah.

I was now outside with Hotaru in a secret place where I used to play when I was eight. I never told my parents about this place not even Joey. She was looking around and mesmerized. But I knew she was only doing that to get my attention. She walked over to me as I blew some smoke out of my mouth and pressed her lips against mine. We kissed for almost forever but I stopped her. She pouted and ran farther into the woody area. In the back where she was going there was an old broke down castle. Yes, it was a castle. It was where Hotaru believed there once lived Vampires and other creatures. I didn't believe in vampires at all. I knew they were all a myth.

I soon found her swinging on a swing that was in between two trees. I pushed her as I let my cigarette fall out of my mouth. She giggled. I was now in front of her. She was wearing her white flow out tulip dress, her shoes were on the ground. She jumped out and was now in my arms, we spun then we tumbled down the hill. I laughed with her but I imagined that it was Kuki. She planted kisses on my face and lips. She tried to get my shirt off to reveal my 12 pack. But I didn't let her. I pushed her off and saw the broken down castle. She ran off into the castle doors. I pushed myself up and followed her giggling.

I entered and saw leaves and old broken everything. "Come and find me Wally!" I heard her yell. I climbed up the staircase and heard giggling. I entered one of the rooms and was tackled to the floor. I hit my head hard and looked up to see Hotaru. Hotaru helped me up. I then started to walk her home.

When I was walking my plan now came to action. I started to walk to Kuki's house. I then saw her sitting in her yard. I walked over to her drunkenly, she looked at me and asked "Wally, what's wrong?" "I-Your-pre-etty." I said trying to act it. "Here sit down and stay right here. I will get you some water." She said as she left. I laid there and thought Hah! My plan is freakin' working. Now, that bastard Chad will be leaving her soon. She came back outside. I walked over to her drunkenly and wrapped my arms around her and said "I lo-ove you, Ku-ki." She blushed then gave me a sip of water. I pretended to sleep for about a minute then I sat up. "My head hurts. What happened?" I asked. "You got drunk. Can you tell me why?" "My parents got into a fight, I got upset and got some beer." I said. Mine and Kuki's faces were now inches away from each others. I could feel and hear her breathing right next to me…


	3. Chpt 3: Stupid Cruddy, Decision!

She kissed me but then backed away. I was upset. She ran in the house and I walked home slowly.

When I arrived at my house I saw that Kimiko and Joey were watching one of Kimiko's old kid videos. I sat down. "Hey, Wally, Joey and I are watching Mini Moni. And they are getting ready to sing Lucky Cha Cha." I rolled my eyes I hated girly shows I was going to half to teach Joey to do the same. I saw the four girls sing. All of the girls except one I imagined to be Kuki, Kimiko and Hotaru. I watched them dancing. When the song ended I saw Hotaru walk in, barefoot, with an anklet that had three bells attached. I heard them jingle. She was still wearing her dress. I walked over to her and said dryly "So you came to see me." She pulled me by the hem of my shirt and dragged me upstairs. She slammed me on my bed, got on top of me and said "So, Wally you don't believe in vampires huh?" I rolled my eyes and said "No." "Well, now you will." She told me. Her pupils became smaller and she shown canine like fangs at me. She held me down, held my head away from my neck and bit me. I kicked her off before she took anything. I ran out of my room.

I woke up. My dream my girlfriend was a vampire. I looked in my mirror to see my blonde hair messed up. I went to the woods where Hotaru and I were yesterday. I kept hearing: Crash and Burn by: Savage Garden everywhere I went. I knew that I had to break up with Hotaru but I needed someone to give hugs and I just was going to wait till she was ready. Suddenly my phone rang it was Hotaru. "Hello?" "Listen, Wally, I have to break up with you. One, you just smoke way to much, another is that you haven't even done me yet! The other girls you dated you did!" "Hotaru, If I did, do you, would we still be together?" "Maybe." "Well, meet me by that castle and we will." I hung up and then thought 'What am I doing? Damn it!' I am so idiotic!

I was now laying besides Hotaru we had just finished our session. She was now getting her dress on. I slipped my jeans on. Hotaru walked over to me and looked at my 12 pack and touched my chest. She leaned up and kissed my lips softly. I then slipped my shirt on and walked her home. We were now at her door and she said "Bye, Wally, I had a great time. Especially what we did." I hated hearing those words. I hugged her and walked to my house. The cool crisp air helped me feel way better than I did. I entered my driveway and walked into the house and went straight to the exercise. I took my shirt off, slipped a pair of shorts on, put my boxing gloves on and then started punching the punching bag.

Joey came in and asked "Why weren't you here earlier when Kimiko came over? She needed to talk to you about something." "Well," I said as a gave another punch, "what was," I punched it again, "it?" "She told me that you needed to call her about it." He told me. "When?" I asked as I whipped out another punch. "She said sometime today." He told me. I stopped punching, took the gloves off and ran up to my room, trying to find my cell-phone. I finally found it, texted Kimiko that I was going to meet her in my back yard. She texted back by telling me ok. I put my swim trunk on and decided to take a dip in the hot tub.

By the time I was outside I saw Kimiko, she was sitting on the back deck. I walked over to her and asked "What did you need to tell me?" I stepped into the hot tub. "I-We need to talk about my sister Hotaru, your girlfriend." She told me. "What about her?" "Well, Wally, she told me that you and her did it and that she only wanted it because she was getting jealous. I notice that all of the time that after you do your girlfriend, the next day you dump them, why?" "Well, I was going to let your sister dump me today, but then she told me why she was, because I never did her. But if that's all she wanted then tell her we're over! Besides I'd rather date Kuki. Or maybe you, but I can't stand it!" When I was telling her that my CD player was bursting out: Gives You Hell by: The All-American Rejects. I hope that Kuki hears this song.

"Well, I will break it to her then. But I have to go." She said as she left. Suddenly Hoagie, Nigel and my newest friend Ash were standing in front of me. Ok, maybe I left out a few details in my life, I am forming a band, well we are but we are called 'Teens Next Door' It might sound lame but we represent our crew. We were going to perform tomorrow night, I was the lead singer, we were going to sing Gives You Hell. Only because its going to be dedicated to Kuki. But anyway. I got out of the hot tub and dried off. I lead them to my garage and told them to tune up while I get dressed.

We were now practicing our other song: I Write Sins, Not Tragedies. I know that we don't write our own but a dance is coming up. So, we have to perform karaoke type ones. Hopefully, I can tell Hotaru that we are over.


	4. Chpt 4: Breaking Up

I was now sitting at my desk in my room, with a pencil in my hand, and biting the eraser. I was writing music and you would never guess who it was about, it was about Kuki. I could see us singing to: Love Will (Turn Back the Hands of Time). Except the thing is, I didn't write it but I can fantasize! I bit my lip as I imagined Kuki upset that I died, but she didn't know my name or knew if she would see me again. I wish that would happen, except in the movie Grease 2, he came back in the end. But hopefully, I would be Kuki's one and only!

I was now sitting bye the lake, in a month from now High School would start. Great! I hate school, I may get good grades and all but it wasn't really going to be anything new for me, but you wouldn't believe what I was going to do when I arrived at school, in a month, I would most likely try out for a musical or for some basketball try-outs. I would most likely try out for basket-ball, I'm pretty good at that, especially wrestling when I was growing up.

I skipped some rocks on the lake's water bed and was suddenly tackled by a pair of hands, I turned around to see Hotaru, she looked at me. "Did your sister tell you, yet?" I asked her. "What do you mean did she tell me, yet?" She asked me. I took a cigarette out of pocket and lit it while muttering "Damn it! Kimiko, you didn't even tell her!" "What did you say!" She yelled at me. "I am saying! I have to break up with you!" I yelled but realized what I just did. Tears started to develop in her eyes. "Hotaru." I said with my arms out. She winced and didn't let me touch her. She ran off quickly. I sat down again and blew the smoke out of my mouth.

Suddenly Kimiko was beside me, she looked at me and suddenly right around her eyes these cracks were forming and she started to growl at me. "Kimi, what's going on with you!" I yelled as I got up. She looked away then turned back to me and giggled. "What just happened to you?" I asked. "Nothing." She said. I knew she was lying to me, I got up and soon found my house. I walked up to the door to find my brother chewing on a soft taco, the wrapper said: _Taco Bell_. "Wally, your soft taco's are on the table in the kitchen along with your Root Beer." He told me. I nodded and went into the kitchen, grabbed my two soft taco's, VERY hot, hot sauce, my Root Beer and also my nacho's and cheese.

I sat at the table outside with Joey. He was halfway done with his first taco. "Slow down, Joey, no ones going to take it away from you." I told him as I took a sip of my Root Beer. He laughed and smiled at me showing his chewed up taco. I laughed and took a bite of my nacho chip covered in cheese sauce. As I ate Kuki and Chad started to walk by my house, holding hands and laughing. I felt the cheese dribble down my bottom lip to my chin. I stared at them until Chad said "Look at Wallabee he has some cheese sauce on him." Chad laughed as I shook my head realizing what I was doing. Kuki didn't laugh. I wiped the cheese away with a napkin and started to eat the rest of my last taco.

I was now in the exercise room whacking away at the punching bag. Sweat was on my face, my arms and shoulders. Joey came in and punched one of those little kid punching bags. It had a picture of NightBrace. I laughed as I heard Joey grunting at the bag every time it came back at him. I then punched the bag one more time and grabbed Joey and threw him down on the little wrestling rink my parents had bought us. I let him beat me up, and I play fought with him and pretended to punch him. My mother came in and said "It's time for Joey to take a bath and get to bed." We both nodded and I let him run off.

I was now outside in the hot tub again thinking about Kuki. I wonder if she will ever know that I love her. Suddenly my cell phone rang. I answered it "Hello?" 'Wally, I need your help! It's me Kuki!' She yelled. "Why do you need my help?" I asked her. 'Wally, I am at that secret place you shown me last year and I can't find how to get out its too dark! Help Me!...What was that?' I heard her ask scared. "Kuki, just run into the the castle and I will be there in a couple minutes." I told her. I ran all the way even though my mom and dad had asked me where I was going. I told them I would be back in a couple minutes. Hopefully they wouldn't be too mad!

When I found her there was a black figure standing. I knew it wasn't Kuki because it had a manly figure, about my age. I grabbed a big branch and walked over to it slowly and carefully. It turned around and I saw it in the light. The boy had my length of hair instead it didn't cover his eyes but his was longer, his eyes shined deep purple and he had canine like fangs and blood on them. He looked like Hotaru and Kimiko. "Who are you?" I asked him. "My name is Riyuzuki Dayaaka. I was biting a girl a moment ago, but then I realized who it was." He told me. "Your Hotaru and Kimiko's brother aren't you?" I asked him."Yes." He hissed. "Who were you biting? Then show me." I asked him. "Some girl I think her name is Kuki Sanban." He said. He turned around and grabbed something. Suddenly in the light I saw Kuki in his arms.

I suddenly realized what he was suddenly I found myself on the ground bleeding. I felt my neck and smelled it. It smelled of metal. I looked over to see Kuki. Her neck was bleeding. I sat up and felt dizzy. I grabbed her and held her bridal style. I began to walk home and I decided to let her sleep at my house on the couch. I went into the bathroom and looked at my neck. There were just two single bite marks. I winced as I touched it. I started to feel dizzy again and lightheaded. I don't remember how I did this but I walked all the way to my room, to my bed and as I did I saw gray dots in my vision. As I fell on my bed, once I touched my pillow I fell asleep instantly.

Yummy, I smell bacon and eggs. I realized. I opened my eyes to see the sun reflecting into my window. I stretched and walked down stairs to find Kuki asleep still. I walked into the kitchen to find my mom cooking and Joey eating breakfast. I yawned but turned around and shook Kuki. "Kuki-Kuki, wake up." I said hoarsely. I cleared my throat but it didn't work. I shook her again. She rolled over and her hair fell off of her neck. I looked at it and saw two exact same teeth marks. I then kissed her forehead and went back into the kitchen to be questioned.

"Wallabee Beatles! Why is Kuki Sanban asleep on my couch? And Why did Joey tell me you didn't come home till 11:30 P.M.!" She yelled. "But Mom!" My voice ached. "Mommy, Kuki's sleeping." Joey said as he took a drink of orange juice. I heard a groan and turned around to see Kuki up. She looked at me and asked "What am I doing here?" "I-ugh, when I went to go and find you, you passed out and your mom wouldn't answer the door last night, so I let you crash here, on my couch." I told her hoarsely. I don't know why my voice was betraying me. Oh my god! I now remember that Hotaru and Kimiko's brother is a vampire, so that must have been Kimiko's problem yesterday, she must have been hungry! And he fed on both me and Kuki!

Kuki left about an hour ago, Hotaru was over at my house now, we were hanging out, outside in her yard. I smiled at her. She smiled back then said "So, what did you do yesterday, I saw you leave and I never saw you come back." "I went to my secret area to think about some things." I told her. I suddenly started to tickle her to death. She laughed and tried to talk to me. All that came out of her mouth was "Wally! Stop tickling me!" She laughed. Suddenly I heard a huge crash come from the tree house. I looked up to see the tree house on fire and falling down. Nigel, Hoagie, Abbie, and Tommy ran out. But Kuki didn't escape. Hotaru looked at me as I ran.

The ashes of fire touched my skin burning it. "Kuki!" I coughed. "Chad!" I heard a yell. "No, its me, Wally!" I yelled back. I suddenly found Kuki, she was surrounded by a circle of fire. I jumped over the fire and picked her up. She held on tight as I ran out of the room. She jumped out of my arms as she saw Chad. I watched her cry into his arms. My arms waited, but then Hotaru hugged me tightly as she cried "You idiot! Why did you run in there if you knew it was on fire?" "I had to save Kuki." I said in her ear. She embraced me and said "Don't ever do that again!"

I was now at the dance performing my songs. I saw Kuki dancing with Chad, trying to ignore my singing. I was now done, I looked at Hotaru, she was wearing a dark purple dress, it stopped at her knees and she had some purple high heels on too. "Wally, you didn't even wear a tux, you just wore your same old, orange hoodie and blue jeans and sneakers! Do you ever change?" She asked. "I could care less what I look like! If they don't like what I look like, then they can look away!" I told her. I then suddenly realized what I said to her. She turned away but ran into a boy with brownish-blondish hair. He looked at her.

I was now walking to school with her, she held my hand. Then looked up at me. "Wally-" "Who was that guy that ran into you last night?" I asked. "That was Pierce." "Who is Pierce?" "He is one of my dad's assistants." "Oh, are you alright?" "Yeah." "No, your not."

* * *

**Thanks for reading plz read on, plus which couple do you support? You might change once you find out about Hotaru's life, HotaruXWally? KukiXWally? KimikoXWally? Tell me and why do you support them?**


	5. Chpt 5: Goodbye and Sydney, Australia?

Hotaru's 'sister' came over to me the next morning and told me that Hotaru's father was in town and wanted to see both me and her for dinner. I nodded but wasn't going to wear anything special. I found Hotaru outside in her yard. I walked over to her and asked "So why do I have to meet your dad exactly?" "Well, before you broke up with me I told him I had a boyfriend, so he told me to tell you that we're going to have dinner together, tonight." She told me. I then said "Okay, but after that then I have got to do something." I said. She nodded, walked in her house, then came out in a red mini dress, her hair was put up and she wore high-heels.

She suddenly grabbed my hand and wrapped one of her hands around my neck and suddenly began to dance with me in her yard, which was a bit odd. I just looked at her and suddenly saw her circle into my arms. She smiled at me then suddenly I saw Kuki running down the road she was crying she ran into her house. Hotaru suddenly looked at me and I started to dance with her. "Now, you made up my perfect prom for me." She laid her head down on my shoulder. "Prom, isn't for us for a while." I told her. She looked up from my shoulder and whispered "I know. But most likely you'll be with Kuki, and I'll be a wall flower, while everyone else is having fun." She didn't look at me. "Well, even if I do, Kuki wouldn't mind if I gave you one dance." I stopped dancing with her as I told her that.

She stared at me and backed away for a second "I doubt that." She told me. I looked at her and said "Don't you believe that everyone even that little butterfly has a soul mate." I told her. She shook her head no then took my hand. "We better get going, he wants us to meet him at Yuki Doki." She told me as she started to walk with me. I let her lead me, she fixed my hair as we walked and said "Just don't let him get to you if you get angry." I nodded.

Dinner. God, her father is not a pacifist! He argued the whole time, well not really argue, but yelled at Hotaru, Hotaru didn't say anything back to him, all she did was mess with the cloth napkins. When I walked her home, it rained, heavy and hard, she cried somewhat the way back, but I comforted her, hey don't think I'm trying to flirt or anything more with her, she's had a crappy life! Anyway I was now returning to bed when I heard something in my room. I opened my door to find a little lion cub. How ironic, I looked at it, it had almost the same fur color as my hair. It sat on my bed and looked at me with tender eyes. I walked in and picked it up "How did you get in here, lil' guy?" I asked it. It purred and sneezed in my face. I dropped it on my bed and wiped it off of my face.

Okay, I know what your thinking, am I going to keep him. Actually yes I am. I found out that my mom and dad bought it for me, well my mom told me it was supposed to be an actual house cat, but the order wasn't read correctly. I named him Montagu. I know it's a weird name, but I always liked that name. Anyway, I laid on my bed as Montagu jumped on my stomach and purred. I petted his back and felt the smoothness of his fur. He looked at me with his brown eyes and tilted his head to the side as one ear went down. A heard a knock on my bedroom door, I got up and opened it to find Kuki. She stared at me, she blinked then looked at her suitcase. "Wally." She said quietly. "Hotar-Kuki, why do you have a suitcase?" I asked her. "I'm leaving for this foreign exchange program and well, the reason is because Chad broke up with me yesterday. Also, well I was wondering maybe after I come back which won't be until I'm 18," She said. "Why until your 18?" I asked. "I will be trying a couple of different countries, its also to get rid of these feelings for Chad, I might be back a little earlier, but maybe when I return, we can go on a date?" She said. I smiled then it faded. "But, when are you leaving?" I asked "In an hour." She said. I looked at her and said "You'll come back when they call you, no need to say goodbye, right?"

She nodded and then said "Yes, but first." She pressed her lips against mine, as she dropped her suitcase. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I kissed back lightly but almost felt tears ready to form. I broke off and said "Goodbye is forever, but see you soon, that's a promise." My voice cracked. "Yeah, goodb-see you whenever." She said also as her voice almost cracked too. She picked up her suitcase and began to walk down the stairs.

I followed her and then grabbed her hand, then placed in her hand my bracelet that had my pictures for the charms. She looked at it then said "Thank you." I nodded and walked her out the door and hugged her. "I'll be back soon." She said as she kissed my cheek. I saw her leave. I hoped she would keep her promise, by then-wait! Wait one second! "Hey!" I yelled as I ran outside to catch up to her. She turned around and looked at me. "Listen, while your exploring around, enjoy yourself, try to go out with others, and I'll go out then once you come back we can get together. So enjoy your freedom, kid." I told her then waved bye.

I was now waiting for Hotaru at this huge water fountain. She met me and asked "Yes?" "Hotaru, would you like to go back out with me?" She didn't look at me for a second and blushed. "S-sure." She said. I then spun her a complete circle. Hey, don't worry! Kuki's going to have her fun, while I have mine, what's so wrong with that? Hotaru then pressed her lips against mine, I kissed back. I threw my cigarette pack out of my pocket into the fountain. I don't need them to help me feel happy.

(Kuki's POV)

It was now a week later since Wally told me his promise. I was going to keep it hopefully, but one thing I know is that, well, if you want to know where I am, I am in Australia. Sydney, Australia that is. I already have a boyfriend, he says he knows Wally, his name is Ikuto, he's not Australian either, he's actually Japanese, he told me he knew Hotaru too, they were best friends. But Wally and him didn't become 'friends' until that little bitch Hotaru came in the picture. But anyway, Ikuto's not friends with Hotaru anymore, he also hates Hotaru, but lets get into this.

My new family was some girl named Lily Ghent. She was now living somewhere else with this program. I walked over to my new room, I looked at the walls, they were painted lilac. I didn't care for it but it would work for about 11 months. I sighed then tears started to pour out of my eyes, I missed Wally, my mom, Mushi, and my dad! I jumped on the purple comforter and curled into a ball and cried for a while.

(Wally's POV)

I heard Hotaru singing last night, she was singing on her veranda as she brushed her hair. I asked her what it was, she told me it was what her mother had sung her once, when her mother was in the hospital…and alive. It was some kind of prayer type song. Anyway, school was starting tomorrow, Hotaru and I were doing better, I found out that her bad-ass side wasn't even true, except for her 'sister' and 'brother'. She walked over to me and saw Montagu. She loved him right away. She kept cuddling up to him. I laughed as I saw her having a good time with him. She then brought Montagu up to my face and said "Isn't he so cute?" I nodded and moved her bangs away from her eyes and kissed her forehead lightly, she blushed. Its so adorable. I didn't tell her, though.

* * *

**Finally Chapter 5 is up, also I'm considering making two different endings, 1. Will be of Hotaru and Wally and the 2nd one will be Kuki and Wally, how does that sound? I know that some of my friends on DA () like WallyXHotaru and most people like WallyXKuki, tell me how you feel about the two different endings? Plz. R&R~! Bye**


	6. Chpt 6: I Hate Funhouses!

Hotaru and I were now in my KND room. She was sitting on the little wrestling ring and I was sitting beside her. She looked at me. I smiled and asked "What?" She then tackled me down, got up and ran around yelling "You can't catch me Wally!" I laughed then chased after her. She jumped off of the ring and ran around in the room. I then tackled her, with me landing on top of her holding her arms on both sides of her body. She looked at me and said "You are a sexy cheater!" That did it, she blushed really red and looked away from me. "Do you really think I am?" I asked her. "What?" She asked looking at me. "Sexy?" I asked. "Yes." She blushed. "I think you're sexy too." I said.

She blushed and then rolled from underneath me. She got up and stretched. I stood beside her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She then sighed and said "Wally, do you love me or like me?" She asked. I couldn't answer that. I just simply said "I'll tell you later." She nodded and then walked ahead of me. I then grabbed her hand and I ran outside. We were going to be late to school. She ran with me and now we were actually late. The bell rang. I snuck in and she did too, I took a seat in the back for homeroom. She off course made it to where she had every class with me. But I didn't mind. She took a seat next to me. Suddenly we saw our new homeroom teacher. He came over and whacked Hotaru in the back of the head. She held her head in pain as he came over to me and patted me on the shoulder. "Now you must be Wallabee?" He asked. "Yeah." I muttered." He turned to look at Hotaru and said "And you must be Hotaru?" She nodded as he walked away.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked. She nodded yes then started to draw on a piece of paper. I got out a piece of paper too and started to draw a boy neko and a human girl. I looked over to find an empty desk. I looked around the room then found her, she was looking outside. I got up and walked over to her. "Hey." I said as I put my hand on her right shoulder. She turned to look at me startled. "Hey." She said. I looked out the window and didn't find anything interesting but then I saw a black limo pulling up. Hotaru backed away quickly and walked out of the classroom. I saw her father inside, but he didn't get out, I saw Odd Randolph come out. He entered the school.

I quickly ran out and saw Hotaru climbing a ladder to the roof. I followed her and we were now on the roof looking throughout the school's perimeter. She looked around then ran to show me her secret place. She opened the gate and inside was like entering an apartment. There were pictures of a little girl with black hair and an older woman that looked like Hotaru. I walked over to them as Hotaru turned the light on. She shut the gate and sat down on an old couch. "That's of me and my mother before she died. We were at the Zoo for a short amount of time, it was her last day out." She said. I looked at another picture it was a cut-out from the newspaper it said:

"Haruhi Dayaaka, she died this morning at 8:45 with her five year old daughter Hotaru Dayaaka, her father, Haruka Dayaaka, young business man, never made it to support his only child. Hotaru was later on picked up by Odd Randolph and dropped off at a foster home for the time being. Mr. Dayaaka couldn't take care of his daughter during this time, hopefully poor little Hotaru won't have to go through anymore of this pain."

I backed away and shook my head no. I couldn't believe that Hotaru was just left alone like that. She looked up at me. I knew her eyes were stinging, she just couldn't tell me. I then asked her "Hey, I know its still school time, but do you wanna ditch and go to the carnival?" She nodded and I took her hand. Suddenly Montagu was by me with another lion, this one was more lighter than Montagu.

We were now in line for the funhouse. She wanted to go in. We gave the guy our tickets and headed on in. I held her hand tightly as we entered the dark room. She held on tightly to me until she saw this room every couple seconds it would glow purple. She soon let go of my hand and ran off. I took the wrong way.

(Normal POV)

A boy with long brown hair and dark blue eyes shown up beside a girl with back length light blonde and amber eyes. The boy was Pierce and the girl was Lerina. "So, what are we doing in here again?" He asked. "You're going to look like Wally while I will look like Hotaru. Make sure you at least act like him, once you don't hear Wally inside anymore, that's when our plan will happen. Got it?" She asked. He nodded. She handed him a necklace and he put it on, he glowed orange and now looked exactly like Wally and sounded like him. Lerina put her necklace on and glowed green. She now looked like Hotaru and sounded like her. "Now, I'll lead him to exit, take my necklace off then kick him out." She said. "And I'll lead Hotaru into the all mirror room then make her think that Wally is calling her some horrible names and make her think everyone hates her. Then I'll let her out, right?" He asked. "Nope, I'll let Wally find her, we'll put her back in the purple lighted room." She said as she opened up a door, that turned out to be a mirror. She closed it behind her and ran off.

Hotaru ran then suddenly in front of her was what looked like Wally. "Hotaru, this way!" He said then ran off. Hotaru ran after him giggling. "Wally, wait for me!" She laughed. She saw him take a turn and he went behind a mirror. "Hey!" He said. "Wally, why are you in the mirror?" She asked. He waved his hand to follow him. She pushed the mirror and was now in a room full of mirrors. The lights flickered and the room glowed purple. Suddenly the mirrors were gone, Hotaru was in a room with black and white checkered floors and ceiling and walls. She looked around for Wally and called his name out, it echoed.

Wally was now looking around for Hotaru. Then saw her, he ran over to her as she ran off and giggled. He kept going around turns and was suddenly now trapped. He saw Hotaru now, she walked over to him slowly but was now a foot away and her voice echoed "Wally, I bet'cha can't catch me!" She turned around and ran. I ran after her and then took a turn and she was gone. I was now facing the exit when I heard something.

Hotaru then started to hear Wally's voice echoing in the room these words "Hotaru I never loved you! No one ever loved you." She then yelled "Wally stop it!" "Everyone hates you!…I hate you!" The words kept overlapping each other all at once. She fell to her knees and held her ears closed. "Hotaru, I am your worst nightmare!" She heard. Tears streamed down her face and she sobbed. "Hotaru….Hotaru!….Hotaru look at me you whore while I'm talking to you!" The voice yelled that sounded like Wally. She buried her head in her knees and cried.

Suddenly she felt something tackle her to the ground. She looked up to see Wally. He was screaming at her. He suddenly tore off a necklace and he glowed orange. The next thing she knew was that she saw Pierce on top of her. She screamed as Pierce said "Nobody loves you!"

Wally was getting ready to run for her but saw her right in front of him. Hotaru suddenly tore a necklace off to reveal Lerina. She looked at him and said "Surprise! It's me Lerina, at your service." He shoved her out of his way and ran off following Hotaru's crying voice. It echoed throughout the funhouse. He suddenly (Happypaw I'm now using your idea, if you don't mind; u did use Hotaru anyway) felt something form over his head and his butt. He looked down and saw a yellow long tail. He then heard Hotaru better. He knew where she was now. He ran and suddenly found a mirror he pushed it in and found Hotaru in a corner by herself she had her knees tucked in and was crying.

(Wally's POV)

I ran to her and held her. She pushed me away with wet teary hands. She continued to sob. "Hotaru, it's really me Wally." I said. She looked up and saw me. I put my hand out and she took it. This time as we walked out I held her by the arm. She wiped the tears away as we found the outside. It wasn't sunny either. It was dark. All the rides were closed. I took her face in my hands and she blushed as her tears were now dried on her cheeks. I hugged her tightly and said "Hotaru, what happened?" She hugged back and said "Pierce, he disguised himself as you and told me these rude, mean things to me." I broke the hug and looked into her eyes. I leaned in, instead of her leaning in to me. I kissed her lightly on the lips. She kissed back and blushed.

(Kuki's POV)

I was now outside to meet the warm fresh summer air. I breathed it in and exhaled. I tried to call Wally an hour ago, but no answer. I guess that it must be early in the morning there still. I leaned against the railing of the veranda and looked outside at the city. I heard honking noises below me and looked down to see, Ikuto on a motorcycle. I ran downstairs in my green tank top and black skirt. I met him outside and he smiled at me and handed me a helmet. I put my hair in a pony tail and slipped the helmet on.

He climbed on first and then I got on in the back. "How are you today, Kuki?" He asked me. "Good, I tried to call one of my friends back at home, but h-she didn't answer." I corrected myself, I didn't want him to know that I liked Wally. He brought the motorcycle to life and drove off. I held onto his waist and felt the wind blow on me. I looked at the mileage we were going 81 mph. He did a wheelie and I screamed.

I got off and looked around. He smiled at me and said "So, I know you liked the wheelie I did?" I shook my head no. He then went over to me, moved my bangs away from my forehead and pressed his lips on my forehead. I blushed and closed my eyes as I felt my bangs return back. I then heard my phone ring. I looked at it and saw a picture of Wally on it. I smiled but ignored his phone call. If he wanted to talk to me that bad he would've answered for me.

(Wally's POV)

"I guess Kuki doesn't want me to talk to her." I said to Hotaru. We were now walking down the sidewalk, hand in hand. I put my phone back in my pocket and looked at Hotaru. She stared back at me and said "Wally, I should probably tell you what happened." I nodded. "Well, first Pierce started to telling me that nobody loved me and then he yelled 'Hotaru!…Whore look at me when I'm talking to you!' What happened to you?" She asked me. "This girl Lerina tried to make me go out of the funhouse without you." I said. Suddenly my ears twitched. Somebody was right behind us. They twitched again as I heard a motorcycle pull up to us.

* * *

**YES! They fixed my problem, now anyway, here is chapter 6, how do think of Hotaru now?**


	7. Chpt 7: Growing Up

I turned around to see a group of men in leather jackets and leather pants. They got off their bikes and took their helmets off. My cat ears and tail suddenly popped out. I growled and stood protective in front of Hotaru. I looked at them and suddenly they saw my ears and tail swish. "Who are you?" I asked. "We were assigned by the: DCFDTL. AKA. The Delightful Children from Down the Lane." One man said. "Hotaru, run away quickly." I whispered to her. She nodded and started to run off. One motorcycle started, that's when it happened. I felt my front teeth grow longer and longer. They were as sharp as a needle. I quickly ran over to that motorcycle and I attacked the man. He screamed in terror as I bit him and started to tear his skin.

I let go of him and stood looking at the people. I heard one man say "Look, that kid, he transformed into an-an animal!" I growled and thought 'What do they mean by 'animal'?' "He's a-a panther!" Another said. They hopped on their motorcycles and took off. I then felt myself get taller again. I looked down and then wiped my mouth off to reveal blood on my orange hoodie. I looked around and then I found Hotaru she was hiding behind the bushes. Good thing is, she didn't know what I did. She ran over to me and asked "Where did they go?" "They ran off. I scared them off." I told her. Well I did scare them off, but not with force, well that's a lie! I bit that guy's neck, he deserved it.

I was now punching my punching bag. I had to let my anger out. I hate people who hit women and abuse them. And cats! I'm a cat well a panther. I then went to my room to find Hotaru's journal. I picked it up and looked at the green plastic cover. It had a lock to it. I looked at it and then thought 'Wonder what she says about me in here?' Of course she was in the living room with my little brother Joey. I then picked the lock and opened it up to the fifth page. I read what it said:

_Dear Diary_

_Dear Journal,_

_Today is June 15__th__, 2006. Today Kuki aggravated me! God I hate her!_

_She tries to flirt with my future boyfriend. Well, I don't exactly hate her,_

_Its just she had a chance with Wally before I moved here. Besides, I'm pretty sure_

_Like Wally said, once she returns he'll go straight to her._

_Hotaru_

I closed the journal as I heard her walk in. I set it down and then heard her say "Hey, Hotaru." She greeted me back. Two years passed by slowly. Hotaru and I broke up a couple times, I met another girl, her name was Diz (happy paw), she was pretty cool. When we broke up I gave her my orange hoodie and we were 17 and now I'm 18. Waiting for Kuki's return. Hotaru wasn't angry when we broke up but she was a little upset. Her dad actually took her away from me. I was sad for a couple weeks, no months. My life was horrible. She told me before her phone was taken away, that she didn't know when she would return. Everyone at school asked me "Where's Hotaru?" "Where is she?" I never answered, not even my own friends. I was too upset.

I was volunteering at the hospital to be an assistant. I walked slowly down the aisle of sick and wounded kids and teens and young adults. I looked at one little girl, she reminded me of Kuki and Hotaru mixed together. She had long black hair, dark eyes and creamy skin. She looked at me as I handed her a towel. I smiled at her and walked the cart down. Suddenly I passed the one that was hurt the most, she just came in today. She looked up from the white sheets. One of her bright green eyes was covered with the white blanket. She looked at me. Her hair was a little bit tan, but flushed right now. She took the blanket off of her head and looked at me shocked. I handed her a water bottle but she didn't take it. I dropped it. She then whispered to me "Wa-Wally?" I shook my head in dismay. "Hotaru?" I asked. "Wally." She sighed happily. "What happened to you Hotaru?" I asked her. "I-I was brought here because, well in Japan, they had a big earthquake and then well I was a volunteer for this elementary school and then I just now woke up here." She said. I then hugged her and said "Hotaru, did your father know?" I let go of her and she answered "No, he thinks that I am on a trip in Paris, France. For my college." I looked at her, then a nurse came in behind me "Wally, someone's on the phone for you." I nodded and quickly left.

When I answered the phone it was Kuki. "Wally!" She squealed. "Kuki, hey." I said. 'I'll be back next week." She said. She sounded older too. "That's great, hon." I said slowly. 'Oh, I can't wait to see you again! Isn't prom next week on Friday?' She asked. "Yeah. I might dance with Hotaru, too, if you don't mind?" I said. 'Sure, its just the rest of the time it'll be me and you right?' She asked. "Yeah." I said. 'So what are you up to?' She asked me. "I'm working right now at the hospital, but-oh, Kuki I have to go. Sorry Bye." I said. 'Bye.' She said. I placed the phone back on the receiver and cupped my forehead. I walked back to meet the nurse.

I saw Hotaru, she looked up at the ceiling. I took the cart and wheeled it to the other side of the room. I felt her eyes on my back. Soon I heard a bed wheeling away quickly and doctors and nurses yelling for people to get out of the way.

I looked at who it was. It was the little girl I just saw. I realized what this sign was. I need to go help her! So I handed this other boy the cart and ran off to follow the little girl. I saw her eyes, they were blue-green and now bloodshot. Her skin was flushed and she couldn't breathe.

When the operation was in action, I found out that she had lung problem. She was getting operated for over 3 hours. I was actually hoping to talk to her afterwards. But as soon as she came out she looked at me with her blue-green eyes. I walked over to her and as soon as the nurses left I asked her questions. "Whats your name?" I asked her. "My name is Rashel." She said. "Rashel, were you trying to tell me something?" I asked her. "Yes, I know your torn between two girls and I look like them both." She said.

* * *

**Here is Chapter 7. I hope this is interesting to you. Who do think this little girl is? She obviously looks like Hotaru and Kuki together. But this is where I'm going to have to start splitting up the chapters soon, to HotaruXWally and the other would be KukiXWally~! :D Thanks for reading, bye~! 3 :)**


	8. Chpt 8: Odd Little Girl

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. It was kind hard though. I've been having an obsession with WallyXHotaru. Don't ask why, well u can but anyway....**

* * *

"How did you know that?" I asked her. "I know everything." She said. I rolled my eyes. "Really? Who am I going to choose then?" I asked her. "That is not for me to tell you. Your heart will help. Time will tell." I looked at her as she said that. "What?" I asked. "Soon, you'll find out." She said suddenly the little girl she glowed a white hue and as it faded I saw a woman, she looked to be about 16. She stared at me and said "Don't worry, its me, Rashel, anyway, I have to get back to the future. You'll soon find out who you belong to." She suddenly disappeared.I stared at the ground where her feet once touched the linoleum floor. I then heard someone squeal my name. I turned around to see Hoagie yelling at me. I shushed him and he told me, well, you remember "King" Sandy right? Well he's back, his mom and him moved back just two days ago. And lets just say that he was 5'8" and compared to me who knows? He's 16, too.

Well, I walked out of the hospital and headed down to the , I wanted to go surfing or at least take a cat nap. As I walked to the beach, my ears popped out and twitched. I heard behind me something. I turned around and saw Kuki. That liar! Just kidding. She pressed her lips against mine causing me to fall on the sand. I kissed back then pushed her away from me. She sat on my stomach and said "I missed you." I said the same then "You lied to me, you said you were coming back next week." "I know but my mom wanted to see me, plus I needed to see you again." She told me. I looked at her then stood up helping her up too. She looked at me. "So what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well, I was going to the beach to find "King" Sandy. How did you know I was here?" I asked her. "Hoagie." She said. I smiled at her and asked "So how did your foreign exchange student trip go?" "Great. I met some new friends went out with a couple of guys." She smiled. I looked at her then she took my hand in hers and said "Wally I love you."That night I was walking down the sidewalk hand in hand with Kuki. She stared at me and laughed as I just finished my joke. She knocked me to the ground and laid on me. "Hot-Kuki, I missed you…a lot." She caught my lips and then whispered in my ear "I missed you too." She kissed his neck then looked into his eyes. Wally kissed the bridge of her nose and said "You know if this was I dream that would be horrible!" "Really?" Kuki giggled. A pendent came out of Kuki's green shirt. It had a red rainbow monkey on it. "Do you still collect those?" I asked her. She nodded and held it. It changed colors! "Wow, when did you get this?" I asked her. "I got it from-well my mom made it for me. She was making a prototype and well she's letting me try it out." She said.I held her hand and felt her icy hands start to warm up. She kissed my hand and she helped me stand up. "So where's Hotaru?" She asked."She's at the hospital. She was in Japan, helping out at an elementary school and an earthquake hit. So she and others were shipped to us." I said as she nodded. "Do you still like her?" She asked me. I hesitated and said "Well, sort of, but I'm not for sure yet." "Oh." She said, looking away from me.

I took her hand and said "Hey, don't get upset." She looked back up at me and said "I'm not." Her smile I knew was fake. I was now at my house with Hotaru and Kuki. Hotaru and Kuki, well lets just say they didn't really get along that well. Hotaru, she of course sat on one side of me while Kuki on the other. They both held onto my arm and was my temper rising! I suddenly yanked away and looked at them "Girls! Stop acting like this!" I growled. They both stopped and stared at me. I walked inside my house and slammed the door shut. "Women!" I shouted as I ran upstairs, while passing my mother. I know she stared at me. I flopped on my bed and felt the great sensation of softness. Well I haven't exactly been sleeping in my bed in about a month or so, I've been dealing with too many things to actually sleep. I pulled my hoodie and shirt off to reveal a nice clean cut 8 pack. No hairy chest like Edward. No offense ladies/girls who like him. I slipped a pair of pajama pants on and laid on my soft orange covers. I drifted off into a deep sleep.I woke up feeling wetness on my chest and neck. I opened my eyes and found myself outside but I wasn't in my neighborhood either. I looked around and saw to what looked like a forest and it wasn't raining either. Weird….I looked up and a big wad of blue gunk fell on my eyes. It didn't sting either because I shut my eyes. Glad thing I did. I wiped it off and smelled it. It smelled of cotton candy. I licked it and it tasted like blueberry candy. I gulped it down and oh my god, its so good! I walked a little further and found to what looked like a patch of sour patch kids. I ran after them and found my favorite flavor. Cherry. I tackled one and bit its head off. It suddenly didn't taste like anything just like my….pillow? I realized that it was just a dream! Damn it! I sat up and saw drool on my pillow. Guess I should've ate before I went to bed. I stood up and walked over to my bathroom and stripped away my pajama bottoms and underwear and stepped into the I slipped my orange stripped shirt on I heard a low growl behind me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading Chapter 8! Sorry again about the whole update problem~! 3**


	9. Chpt 9: Sorrow

As I slipped my orange stripped shirt on I heard a low growl behind me. I turned around and saw Montagu, he was being silly. I laughed and picked him up, well tried to anyway, he was getting big. He licked my cheek and purred. I smiled then walked downstairs to meet Kuki. She was all dressed up, she had a belt that snug close to her waist below her breast line it was big and black, a tight fitting long sleeved green shirt, jean mini skirt and black leggings.

I stared of course shocked at how beautiful she was. I walked over to her and took her hand, "Kuki, you're-you're very beautiful this morning." She blushed and said "Thank you." Her rainbow monkey mood necklace was pink now. I kissed her cheek, took her other hand and walked outside. She looked at me with her green eyes, "Wally, where are we going?" "You'll see." I told her as we walked down the sidewalk while holding her hand.

She stared at me. I smiled, trying to reassure her. I turned her around, it was the castle that I hung out at. But it had rainbow monkeys everywhere. Her eyes were gleaming. "Wow, did you do all this?" she asked me. I nodded and said "Just for you." She smiled and ran toward an orange rainbow monkey. She picked it up and hugged it, "I haven't seen these in so long!" I walked over to her and looked at her. She moved her bangs out of her eyes then kissed my lips. I kissed her back with passion.

I soon found myself panting on the ground, no we didn't have sex! We just had a major make-out session. She was now holding a rainbow monkey close to her, panting. But that's when my day went horrible, I looked over to see Joey walking over to me. I growled and walked over to him, "Joey! What are you doing here?!" He looked at me with those green eyes. Tears began to flow out of his tender eyes. "Wally….something happened to mom and dad." He sobbed.

* * *

**Hey...uh...^^; Sorry its not very long, but I will add more to the next chapter, I didn't know what to do, so if u have any ideas-**

**Wally: HEY! I was having fun then u had to let Joey come in!**

**Joey: *cries* Ur so mean!**

**Kuki: Wally, *sigh***

**Hotaru: *sits there* Uh.....**


	10. Chpt 10: This Can't Be Happening

**Well finally here's chapter 10 a little longer but chapter 11 should be longer because of prom~!**

_

* * *

I soon found myself panting on the ground, no we didn't have sex! We just had a major make-out session. She was now holding a rainbow monkey close to her, panting. But that's when my day went horrible, I looked over to see Joey walking over to me. I growled and walked over to him, "Joey! What are you doing here?!" He looked at me with those green eyes. Tears began to flow out of his tender eyes. "Wally….something happened to mom and dad." He sobbed._

I hugged Joey tight and asked "What do you mean?" He looked at me and then finally after moments of silence, he whispered "Mom and Dad are getting a divorce because of….because of your habits!" I looked at him, my mouth gaped open, "What! I don't have any bad habits anymore!" "It's not just yours I don't think." Joey sobbed.

That night when I walked home with Joey on my back asleep. I kicked the door open and saw a messy living room. I walked in slowly, it was dark, the moon light gave the room some light. I turned and I found my mother on the ground crying. I ran up the stairs and put Joey on his bed. I came back down and sat beside my mother. I hugged her and asked "Mom….please, what's wrong? Is it because of me, Joey?" She looked up and gave me the: It-was-never-anyones-fault look. "It-It's neither of your guys' faults. It's just between your father and I." I held her tight and thought, How could my father do this to her?

I couldn't sleep at all, right now I'm laying on my bed, in the darkness, scared. Scared to death that my father will come back and hurt my-no our mother tonight. I turned on my side facing the wall, that's when I heard my own heart thumping, deeply and hard. I of course never told you all what has happened, Hotaru, my ex-girlfriend had left for Tokyo, Japan again, but this time she died…in a motorcycle accident they say. But I know good and well that she never rode motorcycles. She mostly died either from: Pierce, Ikuto or even worse…her own Father. The only thing I'm not going to do is let my old feelings effect mine with Kuki's. I won't cry in front of her or even tell her. I just can't!

I was now fully awake downstairs sitting on a broken chair. The back was completely off. Joey sat in front of me still in his pajamas, he looked at the table, nothing was on it. I got up and put a bowl in front of him, Might as well feed him. I thought. I got out the Fruit Loops and poured it in the bowl, handed him a spoon and put some milk in it. I pushed the bowl toward him. He took a bite slowly. I knew how he felt, and don't you be telling me that I don't know how he feels 'cause I'm not him! Well I know 'cause when I was growing up they fought like this too! I stood up and slipped on my hoodie. One sleeve was completely torn off. I guess my Dad must have come home last night…I thought angrily. I tore the other sleeve off the same way and walked outside mumbling to myself.

I bumped into Kuki. She looked at me with her serene eyes, she had nothing to worry about. I hugged her quickly. She hugged back then asked "So you ready for the dance coming up?" I nodded and pecked her lips softly. She grabbed my hand said "Well I have to pick out my dress soon. What color tuxedo are you wearing?" "Uh…probably black." I said. "My dress I think we'll be green." She smiled. I smiled back.

A week passed by slowly, My mom and dad separated for that week too. And now today is Thursday. A day before Prom. I am right now being bored to death by my brother. Kuki even found out about Hotaru. You might remember how I said that Hotaru died. Well she found out from Joey who found out from Kimiko. But that's besides the point that I want to talk about!

I was so nice to Kuki that I translated the rainbow monkey song for her in Japanese: "Niji Saru, Niji Saru

Sokurri sou souiu raundo ken su-pa kawaii!

Hiashi suku izukotoko senpou go!

Minna choudai ara kyo niji!

Ara niiro ken orenji

Ken pinku ken aio

Niji Saru, Niji Saru, Gojin Sou Temae!"

Okay, okay you're probably thinking, how did I figure all of this out? Well I started taking Japanese as one of my languages for school. So, I wrote this for her. I hope she likes it.

FRIDAY

PROM DAY

I was now looking the mirror at myself. My bangs were pushed to the side I fixed the tie on my tuxedo and just wished today would be over.

* * *

**Alright thanks for reading this story, if I wouldn't keep getting feedback I would've cancelled this all together T^T But please R&R Some more if you're lucky I may even make a sequel~!**


	11. Chpt 11: The Perfect Cruddy Prom

**Alright finally Chapter 11~! :D**

* * *

I fixed my hair again and I got in my car. It was a silver Mercedes 2010, I got in and began to drive to Kuki's house. As I drove the song: Stand Out by: Mitchell Musso was playing. I wasn't a big fan of him but I was only thinking of one thing though. Kuki and Hotaru both. I missed Hotaru badly, Kuki just reminded me of her though. Her long black hair, green eyes and her Japanese heritage too. I couldn't stop thinking about her. I hope she died without pain but…I stopped the car at Kuki's house and got out. I slammed the Mercedes door and knocked on her door. A Japanese man came to the door and asked me angrily "Who are you?" I cleared my throat and said "I'm Wally, Kuki's date for prom." He stared at me then said "Come on in." He let me in and he shut the door.

I looked at the corsage in my hands for Kuki. It was a white rose. I hope it would work for her. Her father came back and took a seat in a big recliner. His face hardened with remorse "Now, you better take care of my daughter tonight. If she comes back and she as lost something, then I'm going to bruise your hide!" My eyes widened and said "Alright sir, I'll take good care of her." I turned around and saw a beautiful goddess. She wore a long, sleek green satin dress. It hugged her small waist, it had thin straps and on her waist was a black sash, it had a black faux rose. I stood up and walked to her. Her hair was curled and put into a messy, cute pony tail. She wore silver earrings and a silver necklace. I put the corsage on her, but as I did I fumbled around nervously.

She smiled at me with her red lips and finally she said "Ready to take me?" I shook my head yes and took her hand. I walked her slowly to the car. I opened the door for her and even buckled her in. I fumbled to get my keys out, why am I so nervous!

As we entered the dance, music blasted almost forcing our hearts to leap out. She held my hand tightly and we walked to the dance floor. No teachers or chaperones were around right now, but I smelled beer from someone. It was strong and gross. I held Kuki close to me as we danced slowly. She put her head on my shoulder as we danced and held me close. I blushed and that's when I saw **him**. It was Chad, the devil, he was dancing with…another girl. She had the same features as someone I knew. I just kept dancing with Kuki though.

I walked over to the punch bowl alone, Kuki was talking with Abby. I looked up as I took a drink, there was Chad. Chad smirked at me and then made me angry when he said "You know your ex-girlfriend is here with me." "Who?!" I growled. "Hotaru…" Chad said. Her name made my heart skip. I wrapped my hands around Chad's collar of his Tuxedo. "What did you do to her! HUH! HUH!" I yelled at him. The music stopped and everyone was looking over at us. I didn't care anymore, I needed to let out some things. "I found her, she was by herself, looking for you, but you know what, she knew you were going with Kuki so I took her!" Chad yelled. That was it, I pulled my arm back, formed my hand into a fist and punched him right on the cheek. He flinched and then he punched back. I dodged it, my cat ears and tail I could them out now, my finger nails were turning into sharp claws, my teeth were turning into large, long, sharp canines. Chad gasped but he tackled me to the ground. I scratched at his face and flipped him to where I was on top of him. I held his neck down and growled out, my voice sounded possessed "Good night, baby!" I punched him hard on the face.

I was now sitting outside with my face in my hands. Kuki sat beside me and touched my back with her satiny, gloved hands. She rubbed my back and tried to soothe me. I looked up at her, my bow on my tuxedo was loose "Look at me! I'm a monster!" I yelled. She flinched and said "Wally, please, calm down. This isn't like you." "I can't control myself." I muttered as I scrunched my teeth together. "Please, Wally, try. Try for me. Try for…Hotaru." I heard her voice die when she said Hotaru. I looked up at her, my muscles in my body relaxed. "Kuki," I said as I hugged her, "I'm sorry." She patted my back and hugged me, "It's not your fault, you got upset and Chad deserved it."

I dropped Kuki off and was now in my room. I had an ice-pack on my fist. Yeah it was now bruised up, I guess I didn't notice what I had done. I of course was now expelled from school for 3 weeks. It sucks but you know what that bastard Chad deserved it! He's a bitch! How dare he torture me and now with Hotaru!

I stood up and slipped my white button shirt off, slipped my slacks off and put on my pajama pants. They were orange with some black stripes on it. I flopped on my bed, it was cool which felt good, I stretched on my bed it felt so good, my muscles were relaxing again. I fell asleep quickly hugging my pillow.

Hm…I feel something on my back? I thought. It felt nice, someone's massaging my back…I moved and looked up to see a black figure, it looked like a girl. I blinked and rubbed my eyes. I reached over and turned the light on. I looked over and saw…Kuki. She looked at me. "K-Kuki what are you doing here?" I asked hoarsely. "I came because I wanted to see how you were, your brother let me in, he told me that you went to bed early. Your muscles were tensing up so I started to massage your back but..you woke up." I sat up and said "Oh that's fine." I saw her face beginning to redden, I looked at myself, I was shirtless, and I guess he never saw my 8 pack, well now it was a 6 pack. I got up and slipped a shirt on, but was stopped.

"It's fine, you don't have to put your shirt back on." Kuki blushed holding my shirt away from me. I kissed her lips and she was touching my chest. That was all it took. She was now on top of me kissing me. And that's when I stopped her, "Listen I don't want to take your virginity, not now." I sat up not facing her, my face in my hands. I felt her hand on my shoulder, "But why?" She asked. "Not now. I want to wait till…we're married." I said tensing up, I even had a secret none of you knew. "And that is?" I heard her ask. I stood up and faced her, "Kuki, I was…wondering…"I got out a box and opened it up, to reveal a silver band with a single diamond on it, "Will you marry me, Kuki Sanban?" Kuki just looked at me, starstruck, her eyes were getting ready to spill any minute.

* * *

**Well I think this was at least long enough, but I hope this was an okay cliff hanger.**


	12. Chpt 12: Proposal and Rape

**Well looky here~! Here's chapter 12, I have been updating a lot haven't I? Plus I've been being pushed by someone to finish it.**

_

* * *

I stood up and faced her, "Kuki, I waswondering"I got out a box and opened it up, to reveal a silver band with a single diamond on it, "Will you marry me, Kuki Sanban?" Kuki just looked at me, starstruck, her eyes were getting ready to spill any minute._

Finally the tears came out of her eyes, She jumped into my arms and shouted "Yes! Wally I will!" She kissed me and my eyes went wide. I fell on my bed and she was on top of me planting kisses. I pulled her away and slipped the ring on her left hand finger. She looked at it. I smiled and said "Well, I should probably drive you home." She nodded and finally she said "Tomorrow's my birthday. I'll be eighteen. I'll probably hide my ring from my parents. We should wait until we are on our own Wally." I nodded and quickly drove her home.

I finally was back at my house it was 3:30 AM, I laid on my bed and thoughts kept coming to my head; Should I have asked her to marry me yet? I mean the ring was really meant for someone else.' I crashed finally around 5:30 AM. But I was woken up by little Joey at 7:00 AM. I should've gotten up earlier, he woke me up cause he was hungry and because Mom and Dad were in their room alone. I got up and walked out into the kitchen, I put my hand in my hair and scratched my head.

I made pancakes for Joey, he ate them. I left him alone in the kitchen and headed off to take my shower. As I did, there was a knock at the door. I opened it and saw Chad. _He's come back for more huh!_ I thought as I opened the door. He stared at me. "Listen I want toapologize." I crossed my arms angrily.

(Chad POV)

I stared at that idiot. He had a girlish figure, I guess he was cutting down eating a lot, he had an hourglass figure. I finally apologized for all that I had ever done to him. I loved Cree, but one thing that would never change is my hatred toward Wallabee, I always swore to myself to make him feel useless. But I could at least let him be with KukiI really only went to the dance to be a chaperone, but I met Hotaru there, she told me she was looking for Wally, but you know, I had to at least make him see her with me.

(WALLY POV)

He kept staring at me, like he was going to eat me. I haven't eaten in a while, too depressed, so I guess he was noticingI sat down and invited him in. He talked to me about how "sorry" he was for ever laying eyes on Kuki and treating her horribly. I finally accepted it, but I wouldn't forget or let my guard down when I'm around him.

He finally left, I told him we'd hangout sometime, but what I lie I told. Kuki was also over now, she was wearing the wedding band that I gave her last night. She held my hand as I played with her fingers. We were on my bed, lying down, and she was kissing my lips. I finally was on top of her and kissed her lips. As I kissed her she wrapped her arms around my neck and kisses back. Suddenly I heard a creaking of the door, I looked over through my long bangs and saw Joey. His mouth formed a huge O. I got up and pushed him out. I closed the door behind me, I finally asked "Joey what did you want?" "I just wanted to ask if I could go hang out with Tommy." "Alright then go, but be back around 6:00 tonight alright. Right at 6:00!" I yelled after him.

I kissed Kuki again. She was right behind me. She dragged me to the bed and flopped me on it, stomach first. She took my hoodie off and began to massage my back. A moan escaped my lips. I blushed deep red. I heard her giggle and say "Wally, you're so tense," She placed her cold fingers onto my neck and massaged softly, "When was the last time you ate, you have a girlish figure now." She laughed. "I haven't eaten 3 days." I mumbled into my sheets. I heard her get up off of my bed. I got up and walked to her, wrapped my arms around her waist and whispered in her ear softly "Happy 18th Birthday." I felt her tense up from my breath and touch.

I giggled into her ear. She got out of my arms and pushed me on the bed, "Wally take me! Take my virginity! Please! It's my birthday! Please!" She begged. She was on top of me now. I didn't know what to do.

(Hotaru POV)

It was dark in my room, I had no bed, no blankets, no curtains, no beautiful drawings or decorations in my room. I only had clothes, make-up, and a brush. I sat on the cold hard floor. I leaned against the corner of the room. _Why...Why was I placed in this world?_I always asked myself. I got in my closet and grabbed a secret latch. I pulled it up and climbed into it. Inside was a warm room, with blankets and a clean bed. I flopped on it and hugged my pillow. emWally I wish I could see you again/em. After I thought that I heard a noise. I looked around in the dim light and that's when I saw a tall dark figure. It came into the light and I saw Pierce. My old best friend or should I put ex-friend.

He slammed me on my bed and began to yell at me. That's when my life was shattered. I screamed on the top of my lungs, no one could hear me. I kept praying and praying that someone would hear me! Please! Please! I looked up at Pierce who was enjoying himself. I was in disgust and I tried to break free but he held me down, he may have looked small and weak but he was strong. Too strong for me.

(Joey POV)

As I walked down the street I heard a faint sound. I walked past Hotaru's house and heard the sound again. The sound was screaming. I walked up to the door and knocked nervously. I was only eight years old and it was 10 minutes till 6:00. No one came to the door. I was scaredI finally crashed into the house and dialed 911.

_911 Operator here, what's your call for?_

"I heard screaming in th-my house."

_Where do you live?_

I told the operator where she lived and ran out of the house hoping that whatever was going on would be helped. I hid in the bushes and watched police cars, ambulances, and firetrucks come.

(Hotaru POV)

I covered myself up with my blankets and rolled myself up into a ball. Pierce had escaped after the police had arrived. Thank heaven someone called. A Firefighter found me and picked me up, for I couldn't move I was so paralyzed and scared I was just raped by my ex-best friend. I cried as I was carried out.

(Wally POV)

I was about to answer when I saw flashes of red and white lights outside. I ran out the door and looked around. That's when I saw Hotaru being carried out, in just a blanket by a firefighter. I ran over and asked her as soon as they put her down what happened. She couldn't answer, she was sobbing too much. I walked back to Kuki who was still in my room on my bed. I didn't know what to do. Can you guys help me out there? What should I do? She just turned 18 and her dad will beat my ass if I do! So come on help me please!

* * *

**Well u have to answer this question because if not I can't continue this story...:( ;(**


	13. Chpt 13: Plans

_Can you guys help me out there? What should I do? She just turned 18 and her dad will beat my ass if I do! So come on help me please!_

Alright I've decided, I'm going to wait till we're married, why you ask? I want to prove to her father that I can be a "gentleman". But then again…I want to really bad! But I think we should get married right after High School's over which is in about 3 weeks. So, that means I have to wait for 3 whole weeks for the time to happen! Gah! Well I-Oh yeah! Hotaru is alright too, she's staying at the Hospital for right now. I didn't want to wait but I will, for her.

I kissed Kuki's hand. That's when my mother came in. She coughed horribly not to be rude though. Tears began to stream down her face. I stood up and walked into the hall to talk to my mother alone. She hugged me and said "Wally," I heard her sobbing into my ear, "Your father and I have to spilt up. I'm so sorry. We might be moving." That made my heart stop. "WHAT!" I yelled. "We're moving Wally." She said again. That's all it took, I stomped to my room and slammed my door shut. I hugged Kuki as she asked "What is it Wally?" It took me a bit to answer her and I finally said "I'm moving." She tensed up, "When?" "I donno." I answered her.

Two weeks passed, My mom didn't have to move, but my dad did. I finally told my mom about mine and Kuki's engagement so she's now our wedding planner. And Kuki told her dad, he gladly invited me as his son-in-law, but I knew he was lying. But tomorrow we would have our engagement party. We invited:

Hoagie

Nigel

Abbey

Joey (of course!)

My Mom

My Dad

Her Mom

Her Dad

Hotaru

Chad (NO!)

Mushi

My Uncle(the toiletnator; me: he really is Wally's uncle)

And other KND operatives.

And well Kuki wanted me to dance with her at the party, so that means now I have to learn to ballroom dance! So…I had to get lessons from Hotaru. And here I am now at the engagement building.

She stood there blushing, in her normal outfit but she was wearing heels now and me…I was wearing those dress shoes. She took my hand and placed it on her waist and put my other hand in hers. Her hand that was free was on my shoulder. The music started and she told me "Now you have to lead the girl, so that means don't let me lead and sort of push me back, like a force." I did that but I soon stepped on her feet. "Sorry." I apologized. She just shrugged and I tried again. Soon I got the hang of it and I began to spin her in and out, round and round and finally found myself close, very close to Hotaru.

The music stopped and I let go panting. "T-Thanks Hotaru, uh meet you here again tomorrow." I stammered as I got up and ran out. I closed the door to my Mercedes and began to drive off. I stopped in my driveway and put my forehead against my steering wheel. _What am I doing!? I love Kuki! Not Hotaru!_ I thought angrily.** KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!** I heard, I looked up and saw Kuki. She opened my car door and said "Come on we need to practice dancing for the party." I nodded and we danced in my gym room.

I yawned it was 2:30 AM, I needed a drink. I got up and opened the fridge. I didn't look what I grabbed, I opened the bottle and began to chug it down. I wiped my lips off and headed upstairs groggily. I suddenly felt an odd, strange feeling, I need Kuki! I woke her up and whispered "You wanna do it?" She looked up at me, she wasn't sleeping at all either and nodded. I was stripped of my shirt from her, she clawed my jeans off as I took her shirt off.

I was now laying on my bed. The cold chill came to me as she touched my skin with cold fingers. It felt so nice. She kissed me on the lips and I began to give her a hickey. She gave me one too. I kissed her nose then she began to kiss my chest. I shuddered and she giggled softly. Then the real fun began for us.

I woke up with a pounding headache, emWhat happened last night?/em I questioned myself trying to put the pieces together. I looked over and found a nude Kuki. I blushed deep red, feeling all the blood in my face drain. I fell out of my bed, I was in my blue boxers. bTHUD!/b She woke up and looked at me, "Wally, what's wrong?" She asked groggily. I stood up and found blood on my bed! OH GOD!

* * *

**Alright here is Chapter 13, sorry its not as long but it'll work I think~!**


	14. Chpt 14: Till DEATH do us part

_I blushed deep red, feeling all the blood in my face drain. I fell out of my bed, I was in my blue boxers. **THUD!**She woke up and looked at me, "Wally, what's wrong?" She asked groggily. I stood up and found my on my bed! OH GOD!_

"Wally don't you remember what happened?" She asked me. I looked at her, gaped and whispered "What happened last night?" She cocked an eyebrow and finally said "We did it last night, ya know sex." I fell to the ground and let the blackness surround me.

(Kuki POV)

I stared at him then left the room to go and get dressed. I stripped my clothes off and turned the shower on.

I got out and quickly blow-dried my hair. Straightened it some more and went to Wally's room to find him on the bed, his legs crossed, his head cocked, a smirk on his face and he sat as if he were on a big Kings' thrown. He then held his hand out and his sweet, Australian accent came out "Kuki, darling come sit by me." I listened and moved sat beside him. He placed his arms around my shoulders and moved his free arm around his room as if it were a palace, "Imagine, if we lived back in the times of the renaissance you and I would be a lovely Queen and King." I laughed at his thought.

"So, in a week from now I'll be Kuki Beatles." I asked. He nodded and I leaned for a kiss but he put his finger on my lips, "Let's save that for later." What happened? The other day he was all over me! I questioned. I stood up and walked out.

(Pierce POV)

I laughed to myself, acting as Wally was a piece of cake. Yes and Wally is locked up at least until his-I mean mine and Kuki's wedding. I smirked and went to the lair where Wally was. I looked at him, he was tied up. I pulled the bandana on his mouth off and he began to yell "Untie me right now before I attack you!" I pressed a button and the collar on his neck shocked him. He yelped in pain. "Heh, watch it boy. You can't become anything and bite me, you do I press this other button and Kuki and everyone else you love is dead at the wedding!" I smirked. I saw Wally's eyes darken in anger. I left quickly to go get "my" tuxedo.

Days past by slowly Wally grew weaker and weaker in hunger and straining to get free.

(Kuki POV)

Today was the day, I slipped on my wedding dress. The skirts puffed out away from my legs, the bodice had golden pearls for lining together, and on my neck I wore the rainbow monkey necklace Wally had given me. I slipped on my veil and looked at myself in the mirror. I smiled faintly while holding my mint green and white faux roses. Wally and I had decided that our colors would be mint green and white of course. I really was scared…I had this feeling in my stomach, it was a tight knot telling me something was wrong. But how could it be wrong if Wally's right in front of me?

A knock came at the door and I opened it up, it was our Bridesmaid, Hotaru. Yeah I've gotten used to her somewhat but Wally just had to use her for our Wedding! She wore a light green dress that stopped on the floor. I thought she looked way prettier than I. She looked like a Greek Goddess, her shoulders were bare, her hair all curled and put up in a messy ponytail. Her lips were ruby red and her eyes matched her dress. I was about to cry but that's when Hotaru said "Hey, I need to go somewhere so if I'm not back in time use Mushi as your brides maid." "Uh okay. Where are you going?" I asked her. "To..uh…find something." She sighed out. I nodded and watched her leave.

(Hotaru POV)

I was now trying to walk quickly out of the Church but this dress I wore wasn't exactly letting me walk correctly. So I looked at my four Shugo Chara Eggs; in order from birth: Tiana, Yuki, Neko, and Misao. I then said "Neko, character change with me." A pair of black with green cat ears and cat tail popped on me, my nails grew longer and turned into sharp claws. I reached down and tore the bottom half off and it now stopped at my knees. I then started to run. "Hotaru-chan!" Yuki yelled. "Yeah let's go!" I yelled at the gothic cheerleading chibi. "My own heart, unlock!" I shouted. I transformed into… "Character Transformation: Black Yuki~!" I smiled. I then began to jump in the air and now I was in the air. I knew exactly where Wally was now.

(Wally POV)

My vision was blurring, I am starving, when I get out I need to eat a cow. What day is it? That's when I tried to stand up but the collar around my neck kept shocking me, I stopped and flopped on the ground. I'm done…I can't do this anymore. Take me now…please..take me….I….I think I see something.

(Hotaru POV)

I took out my star rod and smashed the window. I jumped inside and found Wally passed out on the ground. I leaned down and shook him. "Wally?" I asked. I didn't get a reply. I tried shaking him again but that's when I realized that his breath was still and no movement came from him anymore. I leaned down and began to cry on his chest. I sobbed and whispered "Oh Wally, please, please forgive me. Wally…" A tear drop landed on his cheek and I looked up and shouted "No..this can't be this way!" I then began to chant this hoping everyone would hear and holding my hand to his heart, it began to glow green, "Let my wild power work!" I kept chanting to myself.

(Kuki POV)

As I began to walk down the aisle I kept hearing in my head _Let her wild power work._ Over and over again. And I was now facing Wally and I whispered "Let her wild power work." I repeated again louder. Wally stared at me then whispered "Uh, Kuki, darling who are you talking to?" I stopped as I broke from my trance. I held his hands and the preacher began.

(Wally POV)

*no connection at all*

(Hotaru POV)

I pressed my hand against his heart and finally nothing happened. I removed my hand and began to cry. He's gone….he's gone. Wallabee Beatles is dead…and Pierce is going to win…

* * *

**Well here's chapter 14 I hope its not too sad....;(**


	15. Chpt 15: Happy Wedding and Sad Firefly

_(Hotaru POV)_

_I pressed my hand against his heart and finally nothing happened. I removed my hand and began to cry. He's gone….he's gone. Wallabee Beatles is dead…and Pierce is going to win…_

(Kuki POV)

The preacher just finished saying our vowes and that's when he said "Any objections for why these two can't be together?" Suddenly the doors busted open and I saw…Wally?

(Wally POV)

"I do!" I yelled and ran to Kuki. I looked at the clone and he was Pierce. That's when I saw Hotaru she attacked Pierce but he had escaped sadly…I looked at Kuki, my tuxedo was messed up and I cupped her face. She hugged me and that's when I heard the piano beginning to play and familiar voice:

"_There's a song that's inside of my soul_

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again_

_I'm awake in the infinite cold_

_But You sing to me over and over and over again_

[Part of the story; I took Kuki's hands and the preacher just said "You may kiss the bride Wallabee Beatles and forever hold your peace." I slipped the ring on her finger.]

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my handsand pray to be only Yours_

_I pray to be only Yours_

_I know now you're my only hope_

_Sing to me the song of the stars_

_Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing_

_and laughing again_

_When it feels like my dreams are so far_

_Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and prayTo be only yours_

_I pray to be only yoursI know now you're my only hope_

_I give You my destiny_

_I'm giving You all of me_

_I want Your symphony_

_Singing in all that I am_

_At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back_

[Part of the story; I kissed her lips passionately I loved Kuki I had to make it up to her. I looked at her and smiled. We were now Mr. and Mrs. Beatles for life, till death do us part.]

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yoursI pray to be only yours_

_I pray to be only yoursI know now you're my only hope."_

We smiled at Hotaru and she ran over to us, we had a group hug. I hope Hotaru will find somebody, but maybe we were supposed to be, maybe I'm being tested with her.

(Hotaru POV)

I looked at the new couple, my stomach was in knots. I could barely breathe, tears were trying to get out, but I couldn't let them…I took in a sharp breath, a slight sob came out. I turned around and ran down the aisle to the door. The audience watched me. I didn't care what they thought.

(Wally POV)

I was about to go after her but I couldn't…I couldn't leave my new bride thinking I'm already cheating on her. I just stood there holding Kuki. We ran down the aisle together outside to have rice thrown at us. I heard Kuki laughing as we got into my white Mercedes…yeah my parents got us a white one…and on the back there was a sign that said: JUST MARRIED. And cans were on it too as I drove away they clanked. We were heading off to Hawaii.

(Hotaru POV)

I watched them leave. I was all alone…again…I fell to my knees and cried. No one was here for me…how am I going to last…I hugged my knees and that's when my Other Grace was in front of me. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up. She forced me to stand up and said "Hotaru, I think you and I should go to a secret world." She held up a snow globe. It had a flower field and a small house, almost mansion like. "Wanna go here?" She asked. I nodded and suddenly I was sucked into a new world. Leaving this horrid world behind.

(Wally POV)

We were now in Hawaii, yep. I held her hand but it was 2:00 AM. We just chilled out in the bedroom. Kuki fell right to sleep when she fell to the bed. I laid next to her and whispered "Kuki sleep well my fire-" I stopped I couldn't call her my firefly….my firefly was Hotaru…Hotaru's name meant firefly. I rolled over and faced the wall not looking at my…wife.

(Hotaru POV)

I woke up and looked around…tons of tulips and poppy's were beside me. I stood up and looked around again. There was a big white mansion behind me. I began to walk but to be dragged down by something. I looked at what it was and saw a little boy beside me, he had long black hair, bright green eyes, pale skin and had these cat ears that were white. I looked at him again and asked "Who are you?" "My names Jaden." He answered. I looked him over and he looked about 13 years old. I stood up again and began to walk to the mansion. He followed behind me and he said "You shouldn't go in there." "Why?" I asked him as I walked up the wooden stairs. "Because Mr. Zetes lives there, he does weird experiments with the people that went their. They didn't come back out." He held onto my skirt which I just now realized I was wearing a white dress, the sleeves stopped right at my wrist, the shoulders it started right on my shoulder blades and the top was a bit low…

Jaden held onto my hand as I was now on the porch. "Come on you can't!" I knocked on the door twice. Jaden then grabbed me and pushed me on the other side of the house.

TO BE CONTINUED IN OPERATION:

F.I.R.E.F.L.Y.

* * *

**And around May 24th, the sequel should be up around that time too**

**.net/s/5974713/1/ ----- Sequel to Operation: L.O.V.E. which is: Operation: F.I.R.E.F.L.Y.  
**


	16. Author

Me: Well this is my KND/TND Chat with some OC's and two you know~! So here they are....

Wally: Yeah Im here

Kuki: I'm here too

Hotaru: 'ello

Grace: Goodbye!

Pierce: You aren't leaving Grace...*stops her*

Me: Anyway.....*leaves* Have fun

Wally: So...uh......

Hotaru: Wally I u-

Grace: Who took my GREEN RAINBOW MONKEY!

All: Eh?

Pierce: .....

Kuki: Did you take it with you when you went to go color?

Grace: Oh here it is *picks up an orange rainbow monkey*

All: iWTF?/i

Hotaru: Okay I think I'll ask questions today, starting with you Grace

Grace: K~!

Hotaru: Grace, what's your favorite color?

Grace:....Pink

Wally: Orange

Kuki: Green

Pierce: Blood Red

Wally: Hotaru?

Hotaru: Uh...Green

*couple questions later*

Grace: Let's play Simon says! I ish it!

All: Uh...okay

Grace: Simon says flap your arms around and shout IMA BIRDY!

All: *doesn't do it*

Grace: *only one doing it* IMA BIRDY!

Me: Uh....okay.....

Wally: Alright let's try this...how old are you guys?

All cept Pierce: 18

Pierce: 19 IM OLDER THAN ALL OF YOU!

Wally: *punches Pierce* Shut up!

Kuki: OOH My turn~! What's your favorite...food?

Grace: Toast :]

Hotaru: Ramen

Kuki: Rainbow Munchies

Pierce: Pocky so I can play the Pocky game with Hotaru-chan~!

Wally: *growls* Pierce!

Pierce: Okay, okay!

Wally: *stops* Alright *clears throat* My favorite food is...cheese

Me: *comes back* Alright guys that's enough for today....

All: *come toward me with evil glare*

Me: W-What! OMG!

All: *attack me*

Me: Till-AH! Nex-AH! THAT WAS MY FOOT! TIME! B-AH BYE

*****connection has been lost due to inconvenience*********


End file.
